


Intentions

by maybege



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: Together with your true mate you leave your old life behind. But already on your first stop, things threaten to fall apart …
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Unexpected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826101
Comments: 18
Kudos: 359





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part to Unexpected! Thank you so much to @mandythemandalorian who has helped inspire this part and the next with this ask. I am so excited to share this with you! While this series is mainly there for me to (1) work through my obsession with alpha!Din and (2) practice my explicit smut writing, there is also a little bit of angst in this part just because I kind of never planned to have a second part and now the Reader and Din need to deal with the fact that they fell in love with someone they have known less than 24 hours … But do not worry, there will always be a happy ending! As always, please let me know what you think via relogs, comments or just general feedback!

The next morning, your heat was gone just like Din had predicted. You felt delightfully sore between your legs and your muscles ached in a good way. As you stretched your body towards the sun, you heard rustling in the corner of the hut and turned onto your side.

Din was already standing there, fully dressed and with the helmet in place on top of his head. You felt a little sad that you had missed the chance to clearly see his face. When he noticed that you were awake, he walked over to you and sat down beside you on the low bed. 

“Good morning,” he greeted you and his bare hand touched your neck, carefully brushing over your scent gland. You shuddered at the contact, remembering how he had kissed the soft skin just a few hours prior. Who would have thought a week ago that you would be here now? Just past your first heat and united with your true mate?

“Are – Do you still want to leave with me, omega?” he asked you. His voice was quiet and gentle, almost afraid, you thought, and it was so different from how dominating he had been last night. But it was a good sign, you decided, there was a difference how he treated you during your heat when you were in need of him and how he treated you now that you were in full control of your body in mind.

You leant your head on his shoulder, feeling the cool beskar on your forehead, “I really do, do you still want me?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately and touched his helmet to your head, “I will prepare everything for take-off, will be you be alright leaving tonight? I know it is short notice, but –“

There was a knock on the door and both of you looked up. Din had stood up as well, shielding you from any intruder. Your bother in law’s head appeared in the door frame, a smile on his face. “I hope I don’t disturb you, Y/N,” he said, “But I think your sister is dying from curiosity if she can’t reassure herself that you’re well again.”

You laughed and nodded. That really _did_ sound like your sister. There was a growl from Din when you moved away from him and everything in you yearned to be close to him as well. You had only spent a few hours together but maker you never wanted to be parted from him again. Would it always be like this from now on? That you barely endured being parted from him? You tried to remember what your sister had been like when she had freshly mated with your now brother-in-law. But every couple was so different and you did not feel like what had applied to her would apply to you as well. Kriffing stars, you had not even known that you were an omega until a few days ago.

While Din parted from you to get some things in order on his ship, your brother in law led you to your home.

Sure enough, your sister was in the living space, nervously pacing back and forth. Once she spotted you, her face lit up and she ran over to you for a hug. The feeling you had when seeing her again could only be described as happiness – happiness and relief. It had not occurred to you how worried she must have been – her little sister all of a sudden in heat without her true mate nearby.

She greeted you with a relieved smile, a twinkle in her eyes as she mustered you up and down. “You look good, omega,” she teased you and you could not contain your grin.

You still felt you were floating on a cloud – or like you were the cloud – there was a softness to your bones and your whole body was utterly satisfied. You could still feel him inside you and your thighs clenched, almost on their own volition.

Her eyes fell to your neck and she frowned. Gently her fingers pulled back your hair to get a better sight of your scent gland. “He did not mate you?” she asked shocked, “Did he knot you at least?”

“Not yet,” you answered and fidgeted when you saw her troubled expression, “What’s wrong?”

It was unlike her to just bluntly start asking questions like these. Was she not happy to see you? Did she not want to know more about Din? How he had taken care of you, cradled you in his arms as you slept? How horrible he had felt when he found out that you had been in heat for days already?

“Well, if he has not mated you yet then what are his intentions?” she explained her thought process, looking over you worriedly. Now it was no longer the relived look in her eyes that you had returned but she wanted to see if he had hurt you. A protectiveness came over you. That was _your_ alpha he would _never_ hurt you.

“We will be mated soon, he only did not knot me yet because – well, because he was afraid he would hurt me,” your ears burned when you remembered how big he had been, how he had promised you that you would be able to knot you soon. Stars, you could not _wait_.

But your sister did not seem to be convinced in the least. “It could be dangerous. You found your true mate and he has not bonded with you yet. What if your body tries to compensate?” she questioned you rapidly, “What if you get another heat? This is no joking matter.”

Although you were a bit doubtful when you saw the worried look in her eyes – after all, your sister had only ever protected you, what if she was right? – you decided not to worry about it. You knew of no omega who had ever gone into heat twice after meeting their true mate. And Din had promised to protect you, had he not?

At last, she seemed to recognize that there was no arguing with you about this now. Playfully she scrunched up her nose, “You reek by the way.”

Both of you giggled.

When Din came back and joined you at your sister’s hut, his hand was warm on your back and he stood so close to you, you might as well have slung your arms around him. This feeling was pure bliss and you were sure that nothing could go wrong now – this was your happy end, wasn’t it?

*

Your departure from the village was happy and boisterous. Finding one’s true mate was a happy occasion and your friends and family saw you off. Din was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention but he stood close to you anyway.

His ship, the Razor Crest as you learned, was very quiet. Quiet and cold. You tried to make conversation with him when sitting in the cockpit. He must have seen so many planets, lived so many things, a life filled with adventure. But he did not really engage in any of your questions. His answers were mostly yes or no or as short as possible and soon you gave up.

Maybe he was nervous as well?

But you did not really sense any nervousness from him. You did no really sense anything from him and with the helmet on it was hard to discern if you annoyed him or not. You hoped not.

The ship remained, quiet, hard and cold for the hours of your journey. You longed for the warmth of the sun on your skin and with Din’s obvious disinterest in talking to you, you wondered if perhaps your decision had been too hurried?

But you were true mates. There was no other way for you to live now than live with him or suffer from horrible heats until the end of your days.

Din led you to a planet that was very different from your homes. Everything was loud and there were so many smells. There were all kinds of alphas, betas and omegas present and all looked kind of seedy and suspicious. You drew closer to Din who stomped through the full streets of the markets. He was close to you but he did not touch you, not at all, and your body already ached for him. Why had he been so affectionate last night and this morning and now it seemed like he was a whole other person?

You felt a twinge in your stomach and discerned it as an aftershock from the heat. That or from the sensory overload you were experiencing. Many people shouted many different languages across the stalls and there were strange little creatures in cages. You did not like any of it and burrowed closer to Din, hoping that he would somehow sense your unease and take you away from this horrible place.

“I’m going to need to take care of something really quick, omega, alright?” his voice was harsh through the helmet and you wanted to hear him like you had last night. You wanted him to soothe you and talk to you and not pull you even closer to the centre of the bustling market.

There was a green humanoid-like creature that stared at you intently. When it noticed your staring, it licked its lips provocatively and you flinched closer to Din, hoping that he had seen it. He had his back turned to you as he was speaking in a strange language to someone else. The green creature kept staring and you tugged at your alpha’s sleeve, wanting to bury yourself somewhere under his arm so this stranger could not look at you again.

When he turned around he snapped at you, “Not now, omega, I need to do this.”

With that he turned back around and continued his talk to the vendor, effectively dismissing you.

Your heart felt cold and heavy all of a sudden. He had used your presentation, omega, like you were a burden to him. Nothing more than an annoying child he had to take care of. And you did not like that one bit.

Your sister’s warnings echoed in your head and paired with the loud noises of the market it was just too much. All of this was stupid.

Din was stupid for treating you like this, for not talking and being so different from when you had first met him.

You were stupid for even trusting him in the first place.

Your body ached when you left his side but he did not even seem to notice.

You walked down the street to a cantina you had passed just moments before. It was packed with guests of all species and presentations but you thought that anything would be better than being dismissed by your alpha again.

There was a group of men standing just to the right of you, eyeing you up and down – judging from their uniforms they seemed to be a flight crew. You could smell that most of them were alphas, only two were beta. They smiled at you all friendly, “You got lost, omega? Need somewhere to go?”

They were all slightly taller than you but their body language was non-threatening, making you feel at ease. It reminded you of home – and that was exactly where you wanted to go. Happy to finally have found people with the kindness you knew from home you told them the name of your home planet and that you needed passage there, would they know anything about it?

“This must be the biggest coincidence in the galaxy,” one of them laughed, “That is where we are headed right now. You want to tag along?”

You hesitated for a second – your body yearning for your alpha, wanting to be back at his side and back in safety – before you agreed with a smile and they started to lead you to the spaceport where their ship was docked.

You only noticed how incredibly naïve that was of you when it was too late.

They followed the main road for a while until they took a sharp turn, leading you into a dim alleyway that was decidedly _not_ the spaceport. Your steps slowed as your mind tried to play catch-up with what was happening. If they did not take you to the spaceport, where would they take you? And what did they want from you?

“What is going on?” you asked, a spike of fear shooting through you as you smelled their lust. The four of them got closer to you and you stepped back and back and back until you hit a wall. Fear gripped your heart as their mouths quirked up at your predicament.

You did not like this. You did not like this one bit.

In a movement too quick for you to see, one of them grabbed at your jacket and ripped it down the middle. You whimpered, trying to cross your arms over your chest. Another one grabbed at _you_ and you tried pushing him away, opening up your other side for someone else to probe at your skin.

“Stars, omega, you smell horrible, but no worries, I bet we can get you to smell real good real soon.”

Whimpers escaped you as they started to tear at your clothes, wanting to get their hands between your legs. Your arms flailed and you managed to slap one of them, your fingernails leaving deep scratches on the skin of his cheek. The alpha cursed sharply and gripped your neck. When he dug his fingers into your scent glands you cried out.

Your vision went black from the pain and it felt like he was cutting off your airway.

“Could smell that disgusting alpha on you but now he’s not here anymore, is he?” he taunted you while the others ripped your shirt apart, “Weren’t you a good enough fuck for him to mark you, huh?”

Tears rolled down your cheeks at his hurtful words. What if he was right? If you were too bad and that was why Din did not mark you?

“Look, someone is in her heat already.”

You wanted to shake your head at the comment from one of the betas. You wanted to tell them they were wrong, that you heat had just stopped yesterday and that it could not come back again so soon. But they saw it differently and ripped your shirt straight in half. Your chest was exposed to the cool air and you cried harder when hand roughly groped at it. In a last attempt to flee, you kicked your legs out, trying to hit them somewhere painful but there were too many of them pinning you to the wall and you hung your head in shame.

_Alpha, where are you? Why did I go?_

You hated to feel this helpless. At home, you had never had to feel like this. Why could you not be home now? Why did you have to be here?

Suddenly they were ripped from you. Multiple hands left you and then you were standing on your own again, too confused to realize what was happening. The man who had grabbed your neck was thrown against the opposite wall, a shout of pain coming from his mouth. Silver armour – beskar – shone in the dim alleyway and you felt utter relief flooding you. _Din_. Din was here.

And Din beat them up. One by one he eliminated them, fists meeting unprotected faces, stomachs or boots right into the sternum. The last one was pressed against the wall, gloved fingers squeezing the windpipe tightly. You could see how his arms flexed under his armour and clenched your thighs together. How was it possible that your mind was in complete panic mode and your body managed to go into heat? Was that normal? Should you be worried?

“Don’t you dare touch her,” you could hear him growl, “She is mine, understood?”

The rest of the men scrabbled up, fear written in their eyes as they stumbled out of the alleyway. Din remained standing there for a moment, watching them flee, making sure that they would not come back. He was still breathing harshly, his armour moving with him when he approached you slowly. The smell of _alpha_ was in the air, not the acid one from the group but the slightly spicy one – Din’s. It was like you could feel how agitated he was. An alpha after a fight was a sight to see.

You were clutching the torn fabric of your shirt to your chest, trying to somehow cover your exposed skin. The fear was still burning in your veins but there was also a heat there and you did not know why or where it had come from.

Gently he called your name, “Are you alright?”

His deep voice was distorted through the helmet but you could still hear how on edge he was. You tried to nod, to reassure him, but your lips were trembling and you were not able to put into words just exactly how you felt. But your alpha seemed to know. He crowded you against the wall, his hands on each side of your head. But you did not feel threatened, not in the slightest. Being surrounded by him and his scent made you feel safe. It enabled you to ground yourself into the moment and the realisation of what could have happened crashed into you without preamble.

The tears had dried up a little but now they were streaming down your face with new vigour. You stepped closer to him and whimpered into his chest plate. Having him so close to you was intoxicating, his strong scent swirling around you mixing with yours and your blood heated up again. With desperate hands you clutched at him, trying to get him closer still, to bury your nose into the gap between his helmet and the cape, the need to smell him too strong.

Your whimpers must have woken him from his trance because as soon as the first sound left your lips, his arms came around your waist, pulling you closer. Soothing noises came through his helmet but you were so close you could hear his real voice through the gap in his helmet and his chin. With your hands now on his body, they failed to hold up the fabric and your shirt fell open at your chest. The metal was cold against your skin and you gasped.

When had your skin started feeling this hot?

Your blood was burning in your body and a pang of constant arousal settled right between your legs. Confused, you looked at Din, the edge of your vision blurring as you were too focussed to see him. When you started to feel delirious you knew _exactly_ what was happening to you.

 _But it can’t be possible_ , a voice screamed in your head, _you only just got out of your heat you can’t get into another one right away. That is impossible!_

From the way he tensed, Din seemed to know what was going on as well. As he turned around to walk away, you clung to his arm, a desperate whine escaping you. You wanted to keep him close, to have him and to get rid of this deep-seated anxiety. He could not leave you alone out in the open! What would happen to you without him?

He stopped upon hearing you and turned back around to face you. His shoulders seemed so broad and tense and you would have given anything to feel his naked skin against yours. “I need you to get to safety,” he tried to explain, “You – You are having another heat, I need to get you to safety, omega.”

For a moment your heart sang with the knowledge that he had not wanted to abandon you here but rather that he had wanted to leave _with_ you. The reassurance only fed into your arousal, however – your alpha took care of you, still, and – and a painful cramp formed in your abdomen. Your hand flew to your belly, hoping that pressure would help but you knew you would not be able to walk through the market without throwing yourself at any available alpha out there.

And you did not want that.

You wanted only one alpha.

“Please, alpha, I can’t wait,” you exhaled. You pulled him down to you by his arm, brushing your nose against the one sliver of skin on his neck that was visible. A shudder went through your body at the contact and you knew that he was indulging you by remaining crouched like that. He was _letting_ you scent him and it made you feel even hotter.

“Tell me why you went with them,” he rumbled into your ear.

Too distracted by his proximity, you did not think too much about your answer, “I wanted to go home.”

He froze then, becoming tenser if that was even possible. He seemed surprised and you could smell the fear in his neck, an ugly thing you did not want him to feel. Your lips brushed against his skin, kissing any spot you were able to reach until you heard him speak, “Home? Why?”

“Because you don’t like me,” you whimpered, “My sister was right. You did not mate me, you did not even knot me – you don’t like me.”

“Omega,” he growled, hands grasping your shoulder, “Do not _ever_ say that again, you hear me?”

He pressed you back against the wall, his front against yours. The show of strength completely pushed you into your omega space, all you could think about was him. You needed him and you wanted to have your mouth back on his skin, to finally have any kind of skin-to-skin contact.

In the back of your mind, you were aware of how dangerous the situation could get. You were out in the open, basically any alpha could smell you if the wind stood right and there was not a lot of things that could keep an alpha from an unmated omega. Apart from the fact that you needed to have Din’s scent to be able to function, you were also not ready to have a repetition of the last few days out in the open. The pain was something you could gladly live without.

“I can’t wait, Din. It’s – it’s getting worse.”

Din was cursing now, his hands soothingly rubbing circles into your shoulder.

“Every alpha in town will smell you now,” he muttered, worry in his voice, “Kriff, can – can I do anything? Tell me you are alright with it, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Here you were, the most vulnerable an omega could get and he _asked_ you if you were alright. Asked you if you were alright sleeping with him, again. He did not want to hurt you.

“Alpha, _please_.”

Forgotten was the conflict between the two of you from just moments before. Well, not forgotten but it was pushed into the back of your mind as the hormones in your body decided that there were much more important matters to attend to.

The stone wall felt cold against your heated skin and you leant your head back, baring your neck to him. You wished you could scent him properly, wished you could see his face now in the daylight. Would his eyes be as kind as you imagined them? Would they look at you with the same amount of love you held for him?

His gloved hands pushed your skirt up to your hips, bunching the fabric on your belly and out of instinct you wrapped one leg around his hip, opening yourself up to him. The beskar of his armour was as cold on your skin as the wall in your back but it only went to show how burned up you were already. Your thighs were slick already and you – you needed him.

Noises were leaving your throat, you knew that much, but they could barely be described as words. You were aching for him. You watched him as he hastily pulled at the buckles of your belt. His dick was already hard and leaking you mewled at the sight, excited to have him so close.

You could not wait any longer, you really could not, so when he closed his fist around his shaft, you rubbed your core against him. It felt hot and wet and utterly amazing and you ground down onto him. Din grunted as his head slipped inside you and you whined. He worked into you without any of the prep from the night before and you hissed.

“I’m sorry, omega,” he rumbled, “So sorry.”

His voice was honest and you could feel how he tried to control himself. The stretch was there and a little painful, yes, but it inexplicably made you even wetter and you had to grit your teeth to suppress a moan. You could hear the sounds of the market nearby, people laughing and talking and shouting and if one of them even so much as looked into this alleyway, they should spot you right away. There was no missing the way the Mandalorian pumped into you or the sounds of your slick as his balls slapped against you.

The risk of being seen, exposed like this, made your heart race. “No ‘s good,” you tried to reassure him and it was. He hit different like this, a spot you had not yet discovered for yourself and the veins and ridges on him bumped into your walls. He was kriffing gigantic.

A person walked past the entrance to the alleyway, you could see their passing shadow out of the corner of your eyes and you squeezed so hard around him it was embarrassing.

“Kriff,” he cursed quietly, one harsh thrust against your hips, “You like this, don’t you? Taken in the alleyway like some slut.”

“Yes,” you whimpered, pressing your forehead against the coolness of his beskar, breathing through the harsh thrusts. His hands were right next to your head, caging you in. All you could see, all you could smell, all you could feel, was him - your alpha.

One of his hands went to your bare knee and hooked it up higher on his hip. Your eyes bulged out of your head at how it made him go even deeper and you pressed your lips tightly together to avoid making any kind of sound.

“Look at you,” he breathed, “you are so good to me omega. So good to let me take you like this.”

You honestly felt you were going to explode at any moment. There were tears streaming down your cheeks, you noticed, the pleasure of him fucking you was just too much. His hips kept pistoning in and out of you, carrying you higher and higher.

“Kriff, omega,” his gloved hand left your knee but you kept it up high on his hip, the angle just too good to be true. Rough fingers squeezed your butt cheek, drawing you closer to him until there was absolutely nothing separating you. Your lower body was just held up by him, only your shoulders and head still being support by the wall. He held you like this for a moment and you could feel him twitch inside you. It was absolutely filthy.

Then he started thrusting into you again, slowly at first but picking up the pace the more you whined at him. “Can you be good for me?” he asked you between thrusts and you only managed to nod, another whimper escaping you. You would do anything for him at that moment, anything to keep him making you feel like this. “Can you come for me, omega? Can you come like this? All exposed and desperate and needy out in the open?” a gloved finger rubbed circles onto your clit and the scream got stuck in your throat, “Wish the whole world could see you like this so no one would ever dare to lay a hand on you.”

It was over quickly. One second, he was whispering filthy words into your ear, the next you clamped around him with a sigh and he stilled. It felt like you were floating somewhere far above the city between the stars. You could feel him flooding you with his cum and sighed contently. He did not knot you, you noted with a pang of disappointment.

His helmet rested on the wall right next to your head. Your head buried itself in the crook of his neck and you breathed in his scent, the pure dominance he was exuding made you feel high on drugs you had never even tried. When he pulled out, you whined at the loss of contact. Drops of your mixed fluids escaped you and you tried to close your thighs at the strange feeling. Din noticed and his visor lowered, obviously looking down between your legs. With you still half wrapped around his hips and the skirt pushed up under your breasts he had a clear view of what was going on. Your face grew hot, feeling more aroused, and could feel how you fluttered around nothing, another drop escaping you.

The growl that came from him almost had you dropping to your knees. “Such a pretty sight.”

One gloved hand reached between your thighs and scooped up some of the cum that had run down your thighs and pushed it right back into you. Your head fell back against the wall as you moaned. You did not care anymore who could possibly hear you, not when Din made you feel like this. When he made such a show of his claim on you.

You could sense his reluctance as he lowered you to the floor and stepped back from you, “I need to get you back to the ship, think you can make it?”

What ship? Where did he need to take you?

It took you a moment to catch up with everything around you and you nodded sluggishly. Your bones felt soft. Now that you came to think of it your whole body felt soft. Was this what a heat felt like when it was properly taken care of?

“Come on, omega, I got you,” his voice was gentle now as he offered you his arm. You practically hung onto it as he hastily led you back to the ship, your head resting against the cold beskar of his pauldron.

The other alphas on the market and the streets leading to the spaceport kept staring at you. You could see their nostrils flaring as soon as you approached them, your body carefully wrapped in part of Din’s cloak to shield your bare skin from their eyes. Thankfully, Din next to you threw off so many pheromones, his scent so intense in your nose, that you suspected he was scenting you just by being near you. They left you alone, no one daring to challenge the alpha next to you.

When you arrived back on the ship, Din deposited you on the bunk – his bunk. The ship was still quiet and cold but now it was a relief to be back in the safety of the _Razor Crest_ , in Din’s home, and not out there with all the other alphas.

You did not want him to leave now, you already felt too hot in your own skin and it would not take long until the next wave hit you were sure. You could hear him pushing some buttons and then the whirring of the ship as the ramp closed. The only light sources were some dimly lit electrical lights hanging in the hull.

He hurried back to you, clearly worried at your state, “Kriff, what do you need, omega? How can I make it better?”

You tried hard to think through the fog that threatened to occupy your mind. What was it your body was screaming for except for your alpha inside you? “Need – need a nest,” you brought out and he nodded.

He walked away somewhere but before you could whine for him to _please come back I need you more than the nest_ , he returned. His arms were loaded with thousands of pieces of fabric, blankets and pillows. They were all threadbare and obviously quite worn but at the moment you had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Where do you want them, love?” he asked you, “The bunk? The floor?”

You thought for a moment, pondering your options. The bunk was too cramped, too hot, too stiffing and so you motioned for the space on the floor right in front of it. Din dropped them there. Immediately, you slid down to the floor and started to arrange the material to your liking. Your stomach had started to hurt but with how he had taken you not even an hour prior, it fended some of the pain off. Enough, at least to make sure that you could build a good nest.

You were too busy frantically arranging and rearranging the blankets that you had not noticed him kneel down next to you.

“Here,” Din held out another piece of fabric for you to take, „I heard it helps ... with the smell and so on…”

It was his cape, you realized with surprise. He had just taken off his cape and was giving it to you – for your nest, to make you feel safe. Through the burning arousal in your body, you felt affection and something that could already be called love as you smiled at him.

With your nest now complete you hurriedly ripped off your clothes, sighing as the air cooled your hot skin. You chucked them somewhere, never wanting to see them again after today. You felt better now that he had taken you once, the fear of the strange men almost completely dissipated, but you still needed – wanted – him even with your head now relatively clear.

You crawled into the nest, stopping only to sniff at the cape he had given you. Din was still kneeling in the middle of the room, completely dressed, his hands on his belt. He looked good like this, absolutely delectable but that was not what you wanted from him right now.

“Will you scent me, alpha?” you asked him with big eyes, biting your lip, hoping that without the adrenalin of the fight he still found you attractive. That he would forget any reason he might have had for not claiming you, for not wanting you.

“Do you still want me to?”

“You’re my alpha, of course I want you to.”

“You wanted to go home.”

You had no good answer to that. Yes, it was true you had wanted to go home and a part of you wondered if you still did. On the other hand, this was your true mate, the one person the universe had assigned to you and would ever assign to you. And you did not want to leave him. Yes, you had wanted to go home but perhaps you had only wanted to return to the night where the two of you had been the only ones in your nest. You had wanted that safety back.

Slowly, he took off his armour. You watched as he carefully laid each piece of the shiny metal on a crate, taking care to not jostle them too much. When he took his helmet off, you inhaled sharply.

He was beautiful.

Tan skin, dark hair that you already knew was soft to the touch and the prettiest eyes you had ever seen. Your alpha was – he was magnificent. Being able to look straight into his eyes made you feel like you were in a dream.

When he was down to his underwear, you managed to rip your eyes from his face and admired him completely. He had a strong body, clearly that of a man who got into fights often. He turned around and you watched for the first time as his eyes took you in. You felt precious and desirable under his gaze and could not help but sit up on your knees to be a little closer to him.

“Lay back,” he ordered, not unkindly and you did what you were told without any hesitation. His eyes wandered over your body hungrily, clearly lingering on some spots: your neck, your breasts, your belly and, finally, the slick on your thighs. When you laid back completely on your back, your eyes looked up at the ceiling so the only way you could sense what was going on was by listening for him. But you trusted him, he would not want to hurt you so you completely relaxed into the fabrics of your nest.

Then, you saw him crawling up your body, gently resting his weight on your front. His lower arms were holding him up beside your head and much like in the alleyway he was once again caging you in. But you did not mind because the intimacy between the two of you was exhilarating. He was warm against your skin and you closed your eyes contently. You could feel that his cock was already hardening in his pants and the wet between your thighs only grew.

“Tell me why you wanted to go home, please,” he asked quietly, hooked nose nudging your scent gland at your throat and you breathed a sigh of relief at the soothing touch.

“You did not mate me,” you replied with closed eyes trying to focus on his touch and managing to bring out coherent sentences, “and I didn’t know why. My sister,” you gasped as a warm hand settled on your waist, solely sliding up and down your skin, “she said it’s a bad sign. Who would not mate their true mate? That can’t be good. Your – your intentions can’t be good. And you hardly talked to me on the ship and –“

He hummed at that, his mouth opening at the juncture of your shoulder and your neck, pressing the softest of kisses to your skin. “And then I snapped at you,” he added guiltily, his hand now wandering up to your breast. You writhed against him, wishing for some sort of friction. But a warning growl of him had you stilling immediately. He might be gentle and soft but he was still in control.

“When you dismissed me like that, I felt as if I didn’t matter to you,” you confessed breathlessly. He rewarded you with a tug on your nipples and you bared your neck to him.

“I was a fool,” he apologized, teeth scraping along your jaw, working down your throat, “I was overwhelmed by how they all seemed to look at you, my omega,” nipped at your collarbone and you gasped, “And the anger I felt should not have been direct at you. This is never your fault and I am sorry.”

His lips kept working down your belly, pressing kisses wherever he pleased and stopped right short of your mound. Your eyes flew wide open. No one had ever – oh this was really happening?! You could feel his breath on your sensitive lips, fuelling the fire inside of you and you shyly spread your legs for him.

His shoulders were so broad that his hands gently pated our legs even more until his thumbs spread your lower lips apart, exposing you to him. His brown eyes looked glassy and dark as he licked his lips and looked up at you. Seeing him between your legs – it took your breath away.

“I can see my cum oozing out of you,” he sounded so pleased, proud almost, and his eyes flicked back to where you could still feel him, “Do you want me to eat you out, omega?”

By now your eyes must have been the size of plates. He looked so confident, so dominant and in control, right there between your legs and yet you still felt like you were in control of the situation. He would stop if you asked him to. He would stop if he felt like you were uncomfortable. Slowly, you nodded your consent and he grinned. A rough tongue assaulted your clit and you _screamed_.

Din ate you out like a man starved. Your legs were trembling around his shoulders, the feeling foreign but so _so_ good to you. He licked one broad strip from your clenching hole all the way up to your clit, rolling it with the tip of his tongue before delving right back into you.

There was so much and you did not even know what you wanted to focus on. The way his shoulders spread your legs so far you could barely move them or how one hand held you open to him while the other pressed down on your belly to keep you still? What about the way his scruff felt between your legs? Or how

Your alpha hummed against you, the vibrations reaching to your insides. Placing an open-mouthed kiss over your hole you could hear the smacking sounds coming from his mouth and squirmed. Everything was overwhelming and you fisted your hands into the blankets of your nest, your whole body arching off the ground from the pleasure. But Din did not deter from his mission. The hand on your belly reached up to your breast, his tongue dipping inside of you, and his finger found your nipple quickly, flicking and rolling it as you came.

You were not quite sure if you screamed or not, the whole moment became kind of fuzzy as pleasure spread from your core all over your body, making you feel kind of numb. When you gained back any ability to think, you were still catching your breath and so incredibly wet but he did not stop.

He did not even pause, just continued to lap at you through your waves of pleasure, prolonging them. A thick finger entered you and you moaned from the added stimulation. You were still so wet and while Din licked and kissed at your clit, a second and a third finger quickly followed. While it normally would have been quite a stretch you were still stretched from your escapade in the town. With three impossibly thick digits inside of you, he started licking at your entrance, your nerve endings where you were opening up for him burning alight as you came again.

This time you knew that you were screaming because your voice sounded hoarse even to your own ears. The tongue on your clit moved from overwhelming pleasure to painfully too much and you pushed your hands at his head, trying to get him off of you. “Please, alpha, it’s too much,” you pleaded with him, “please, please.”

When he came up from between your legs, his mouth and chin were drenched in your juices and he looked positively feral. He wiped his mouth on his forearm, smiling smugly, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

You nodded and tried to pull him closer to you, to show you that you need him inside you now, that his tongue was no longer enough to stem off the heat. But he would not budge, just kneeled between you legs still clad in his underwear. You whined.

“No, I want to hear you say it,” he murmured, dark eyes raking over your body, “Use your pretty mouth to tell me what you want.”

“I want you to – to fuck me,” you brought out, cheeks heating in embarrassment but also excitement because you could see how he strained against his pants and you just wanted _him_.

A cocky grin spread his cheeks as he mocked you, “Is that so?”

He palmed his bulge and both of you groaned. You because you wanted to touch him and wanted him inside you and he because you looked absolutely delectable all spread out in your nest waiting for him. As another wave of dizziness came over you, you laid your head on the floor, hoping that if you kept your eyes on the ceiling, it would pass soon.

So, you barely noticed him slipping out of his remaining clothes but you certainly noticed when his warm hands spread your legs even further apart. Your eyes found his then and you inhaled sharply. He was so gentle with you now, bracing one forearm beside your head while the other positioned his cock at your entrance.

He took his time with you. His head slowly breaching you so you could every vein, every impossible inch of him filling you. His eyes were still on yours and it felt like the two of you were connected now, not only physically but emotionally as well. Tears gathered at the corners of your eyes, not because of overwhelming pleasure like before but because of the pure emotions that coursed through you.

When he had sheathed a few inches of him inside you, he rested for a while, letting you get used to him all over again, all the while his other came to frame your cheek. Slowly, he pulled out before thrusting back in, going even deeper and chasing all the air out of your lungs.

You clung to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pushing your nose against his scent gland. He smelled of home and possession and love and it was intoxicating. His breath was warm on the skin in the crook of your neck as his nose brushed along your jaw, scenting you as well.

His thrusts grew into a steady and slow pace, going further and deeper each time and he was so kriffing controlled it drove you insane. Until he bottomed out.

“Ah, feel that, omega?” he breathed against your ear, “That’s me in there.”

You glanced down and you could see him. You could see him inside you in the way your stomach dented outwards just a little and every breath escaped you. You clenched around him and he grunted lowly.

“You are so good to me,” he whispered as he picked up the pace, “You’re it for me, I will never let you go. I will mate you and breed you and _kriff_ -“, you fluttered around him, “I will take care of you, I will always take care of you. Won’t ever let any disgusting alpha touch you again.”

His ramblings – his promises to you – sounded like heaven in your ears and you tried to pull him even closer to you. A particularly hard thrust had you seeing stars and you mewled.

“I think you can take my knot this time, omega,” he announced, shifting his weight onto one arm so the other could hook your leg above his hip. His cock hit even deeper inside you than in the alley and your eyes rolled back in your head.

You were basically swimming in pleasure and there was nothing you could do but just lay there and take whatever he was giving you. And stars you could not _wait_ to take his knot.

“Need you to say it,” he reminded you, almost mockingly. He was so big and broad above you, anchoring you to the ground of your nest even as you felt like you were flying through the roof of the _Crest_ in pleasure.

“Please alpha,” you didn’t recognize your voice anymore, all high and needy, “Please I want your knot, I can take it I promise.”

There were two fingers on your clit again, barely touching it but the stimulation paired with the way his cock hit your cervix had you coming around him. This one was longer and more intense than your previous orgasms and you genuinely felt like it was going on forever. You were still on your high when you felt him spill inside of you, painting your walls white. It only elongated the feeling and when you felt a swelling at the base of his cock you knew that this was it.

Din stilled inside of you as his knot grew bigger and bigger, locking him and his come inside of you. The stretch was almost impossible and you gasped. You moved your arms closer around his neck, lifting yourself off the ground effectively and hanging on to him in an attempt to get closer and to make the stretch go away. His hand moved from your clit to your back, holding you to him while his other forearm braced the both of you off the floor. His breathing was loud in your ears and you were sure that it had to be an uncomfortable position for him to be in.

In an effort to thank him, you pressed a kiss to his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, anything you could reach like this. 

“Believe me, omega,” he finally growled against your neck, “I know _exactly_ what my intentions are and your sister could not be further from the truth.”

He held you to him still, turning so he could rest on the floor of your nest. Much like your first encounter, your front was resting on his front, him still inside you. But with his knot still intact, there were no fluids escaping you now.

You rested your cheek above his heart, finding comfort in hearing him live and breathe right under you. His fingers were brushing through your hair leisurely as you wondered, “How long does a knot last?”

“Depends. The first time a couple knots it is unusually long. Could be thirty minutes or three hours.”

You shot up, looking at him with wide eyes, “Three _hours_?”

Din chuckled, “No worries, omega, I will take care of you. I thought …” he drifted off then, a thoughtful look in his eyes and – you could hardly believe your eyes – a blush on his cheeks.

“What did you think?”

“I want to get to know you. Everything about you, about your life, your first kiss,” sounded a bit bitter at that, “you might be mine by nature but I want to earn the title of being your alpha.”

“Is that why you haven’t mated me yet?”

He looked so insecure then, almost troubled, and you stretched up to kiss him. A painful sensation shot through you, the knot pulling at your walls, keeping you rooted to him, and you winced. Immediately, Din rose to his elbows, looking concerned, “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“I just need to get used to it,” you tried to explain and could not help he pot, “I only wanted to kiss you.”

His answering grin made him seem years younger, the skin on his forehead and between his brows completely relaxed and smoothed out. Din tilted his head down to you so you only needed to reach up a little bit in order to kiss him. His kiss was soft and gentle and you cherished it.

“If you ever want to kiss me, cyarik’a” he spoke against your lips, “Just say the word. There will be nothing that could keep me from you.”


End file.
